


Sherlock vs. Youtube 2: Youtube Strikes Back

by SailorLestrade



Series: Sherlock vs Youtube [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 12:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock lets a video get to his head, but after awhile, a strange little podcast becomes his fascination.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock vs. Youtube 2: Youtube Strikes Back

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Sherlock or any of the videos mentioned

Sherlock vs Youtube 2: Youtube Strikes Back

It had been over a week since John had shown Sherlock a strange little video about puppets with “creative” tendencies. For awhile, John noticed that Sherlock kept glancing at notebooks, waiting to see if they were going to jump up and start singing. John found it amusing, seeing as the detective never mentioned anything about it, that the video creeped him out a bit or anything like that.

Well, that was until the day that they met up with Lestrade on a case.

It was warm, but Sherlock was still wearing his damn coat. John was in a shirt, because a jumper was too warm. Lestrade had shed his suit jacket and was just wearing a nice, button up shirt. Everything was fine until Sherlock looked up at him and his eyes widened.

“Sherlock?” John asked, noticing the quietness of his friend. “What’s wrong?”

“Green is not a creative color.” He said.

“What?” John asked. Sherlock ran and tackled Lestrade to the ground, screaming at him.

“Green is not a creative color!” He started pulling at his shirt.

“Sherlock! Get off!” He yelled. John pulled the consulting detective to his feet and held him back. “What’s his problem?!” Lestrade yelled at John as he stood up and dusted himself off.

“Green...creative...” Sherlock said between heavy breaths.

“Youtube.” John said. Lestrade raised an eyebrow.

“Youtube? What does it have to do with anything?” John sighed and let go of Sherlock’s arm. He pulled out his laptop from the bag at his feet and opened the page with the video. Lestrade had to bite his lip to keep from laughing.

“This is what drove him insane?” He asked. “It’s so stupid!”

“I know.” John said. “You should’ve seen how he reacted to “What Does the Fox Say?”.” Lestrade busted out laughing then. Sherlock raised an eyebrow and went back to work on the case.

****

Later that evening, after going their separate ways from Lestrade, John went to the store and Sherlock went home. John came back later to see the lights completely off and the only light coming from a laptop screen. Sherlock was sitting under a blanket, curled up.

“What’s going on?” John asked. Sherlock looked at him and smiled.

“I discovered more videos.” He said. John got a shiver down his spine as a strange, yet soothing voice seemed to whisper in his ear...

“Welcome to Night Vale.”

The End


End file.
